


Reputations

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BAMF Reader, F/M, Kinda Scary Reader, Suspense, bit of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you attack Harry after a run-in between your Slytherin gang and their irritating trio, Draco deems it necessary to warn Harry just what you can do when pushed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reputations

_“She never misses, never quits, and never loses. If you’re alive, its because she wants you alive.”_

Those words kept echoing around Harry’s head as he sat in the common room and replayed the previous events of the morning. 

Hermione, Ron and Harry had been walking back from Hagrid’s when they spotted Malfoy hanging around the stone bridge back to Hogwarts. With him was Blaise Zabini, Crabb, Goyle and you.

“Shit,” Ron mumbled under his breath when he caught sight of the Slytherins and Hermione would have chastised him for language except that the Slytherin gang had spotted them and were all advancing with menacing sneers.

“Well if it isn’t Potter and his mudblood friend,” Malfoy drawled as he strutted over. “And look, they brought their weasel with them.”

All the stress Harry had been under- namely Voldemort, but puberty wasn’t exactly helping either- he was feeling particularly snappy today and wasn’t going to just brush Malfoy off this time. Instead, he grabbed a fistful of his pristine white shirt and slammed him into one of the tall rocks nearby.

“You say what you gotta say to me,” he growled. “You don’t talk to my friends like that and if I ever hear you-”

He was cut unceremoniously off by a bright flash that knocked him flying. “Fuck,” he spluttered when he regained balance enough to stand up. Looking up, he saw that you were still holding your wand raised at him and without warning shot another burst of red light that flew him, hard, into another nearby rock.

Touching his fingers gingerly to the back of his head, Harry felt warm blood and swore again.

“What the fuck?!” Ron exclaimed, but your murderous glare motivated him to take Harry under his arm and hobble him back to the castle with Hermione.

You watched them leave with a dark expression and none of the others would meet your eye, out of fear, until you were safely in the castle, too.  _Surrounded by witnesses_ , Draco thought to himself comfortingly.

* * *

That evening, Harry felt a hand spin him around and came face to face with, “Malfoy?”

“Shut up,” the Slytherin silenced him. “I need to talk to you now.”

“Come to gloat?” Harry spat, but the blond ignored him and checked over his shoulder nervously before continuing. “if you pull another move like that, Y/N will seriously kill you. I don’t mean in the threatening way. I mean in the ‘she will actually kill you’ way.”

“W-what?” Harry stammered, trying to get his head around the situation. “What are you talking about?”

“She never misses, never loss, and never quits,” he said seriously. “If you’re alive, its because she wants you alive. And that’s either very good or very bad for you.”

Harry scoffed and brushed Draco off, saying, “Yeah, whatever you say, Malfoy. Thing is, I’m perfectly happy right now and nothing you say is gonna change that.” He turned on his heel and walked down the corridor to his common room.

“I hope one day, you’re as happy as you’re pretending to be!” Draco called after him. A part of him wishing that Harry would heed his warning.

“So do I!” Harry called back, flipping Draco off before he turned a corner and was lost from sight.

“ _Shit_ ,” Malfoy muttered to himself. He was truly worried what you might do if you had reason to hurt Potter. But he was also truly curious about why you’d spared him in the first place.

You weren’t one to let people off that easy.


End file.
